Not Just A Phase
by Color.Me.Insane
Summary: Kyouya always wants to be alone and no one ever questions him. That is, until Tamaki sees a segment on the news about personality disorders.


"Why does Kyouya never want to come out of his room?" Tamaki complained.

"I don't know, he doesn't tell me," Fuyumi answered. They had been having this conversation a lot lately.

It always seems that Kyouya always wants to be alone. No one knew why, and no one seemed to care. Except Fuyumi and Tamaki, they cared and wanted to know, but he never told them anyway. Now, Kyouya started to lock himself in his room for a long period of time, sometimes a whole day. He never told anyone why, and everyone assumed he was working and didn't want to be disturbed. So everyone left him alone. Now he almost never came out of his room and that started to attract attention.

"What should we do?" Tamaki asked. All Fuyumi did was shrug. "Let's Google his symptoms."

"Symptoms!?" Fuyumi choked. "What makes you think they are symptoms!?"

"On the news last night. I saw a section on young adults with personality disorders, especially the rich," Tamaki explained.

"That doesn't mean Kyouya has one," Fuyumi tried to reason, but Tamaki already had the laptop out and curiosity got the best of her. She leaned over and watched as Tamaki Googled, 'symptoms of personality disorders'. He went on to the first website he saw and read the symptoms out loud.

"Schizoid Personality Disorder (SPD) is characterized by a lack of interest in social relationships, a tendency towards a solitary lifestyle, secretiveness, and emotional coldness." he took a shaky breath, "I think Kyouya might have it."

"Oh my goodness,"Fuyumi breathed," His symptoms are worse than these. What do we do?" Tamaki looked at her and saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Let's see what it says," he scrolled down the page and started to read. "Treatment is usually not necessary, and people with this personality type don't really care if they are seen as having a mental disorder, so they generally do not seek psychological treatment, except when they are compelled to enter therapy to solve another problem, such as an addiction. "They may benefit from social skills training, although it can be argued that an improvement in social skills does not address the personality disorder itself. Since schizoid traits are very similar to negative schizophrenic symptoms atypical antipsychotics may have efficacy in alleviating them. Those who do seek treatment have the option of medication or therapy. For medication, the schizoid personality disorder seems to have similar negative symptoms of schizophrenia such as anhedonia, little affect, and low energy. The medication that is most recently used to treat the negative symptoms is risperidone. Before this, there was no psychotropic medication that made an impact on the negative symptoms." Tamaki took a deep breath,"I didn't understand half of that, but let's take him to a psychiatrist office."

She sighed sadly,"It's for the best."

Tamaki called Hani,"Hello. Hani-sempai?"

"Yes?" came his sugar-sweet reply. Tamaki told him about the whole situation. "Wow, poor Kyo-chan."

"Yes. Can you come over to his mansion to help out if he gets violent?" Tamaki asked carefully.

"Of course! I'll be right over with Takashi! Bye, Tama-chan!" Hani hung up the phone.

"Okay, I've got an extra key of his room,"Fuyumi said.

"Good thinking!!!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud," she warned, "and I called the doctor, we can bring him in as soon as possible."

"Well, of course. I'm sorry Fuyumi-niichan," Tamaki sighed. Soon the door bell rang and Tamaki ran to go get it. "Coming!"

After he opened the door, he faced two figures. "Ready?" the shorter one said.

"Well, of course, we were just about to try to get him out," Tamaki motioned with his hand and the two followed him to Kyouya's door, where Fuyumi was already trying to get in.

"Please, let me in!" Fuyumi yelled, pounding on the door.

"NO!" came Kyouya's angry answer, muffled by the door.

"You're going to the doctor!" she screamed, then unlocked the door and pulled him out with help of Mori and Hani.

"Fine." he growled. Mori picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. They walked to the limo in silence. Fuyumi got in first, then Hani and Mori put Kyouya into the limo. Kyouya tried to throw himself against Mori to escape, but he wasn't strong enough and didn't move Mori at all.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he muttered coldly.

"Because we care," Fuyumi said gently.

"Hmmph," he grumbled as he pratically turned to stone in front of their eyes. He didn't move or say anything until they got to Affiliated Clinical Services. Then Kyouya got out of the car and followed behind them silently. Right away they were put in a room with an over-cheerful chubby woman with red hair.

"Hello, I'm Bonnie. You must be Kyouya, right?" she asked.

When he didn't answer, Fuyumi said,"Yes he is."

Bonnie started to ask him a bunch of questions and get Fuyumi's answers as well. She typed everything on her laptop and started to click on the mouse when they finished.

"Now, Kyouya, you have a very serious case of Schizoid Personality Disorder. Od you want to take medicines or get therapy or even both?" she asked, finally looking up from her laptop.

"Medicine,"he answered stiffly.

"Okay, I'm putting you on risperidone, it will help you be more willing to go out in public, rather than being alone all the time," she handed him his perscription, "Now go fill this and take it every morning when you wake up." 


End file.
